


Project Black

by Kflow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Multi, Red Room (Marvel), Soulmates, Wolf Pack, Wolf serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kflow/pseuds/Kflow
Summary: the bare bones of two story's combined
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Issabelle Hartley/Sharon Carter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Maria Hill/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Bobbi Morse, Melinda May/Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sharon Carter/Victoria Hand, Victoria Hand/Isabelle Hartley, victoria hand/isabelle hartley/sharon carter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Project Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Our Minds Are Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494439) by [LouiseLH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLH/pseuds/LouiseLH). 



> feel free to use any of this  
> based off of another story

Daisy was in the red Room. Every month Natasha And Daisy make contact with one another. They meet in person at least every 6 months and have sex. Daisy is captured by shield and continues on with the TV series plot line under the name Skye pretending to have no training. When Skye is shot, instead of the GH-325 serum she is injected with a Wolf serum. May, Fitz and Simmons, are wolves. Coulson knows about them but Ward knows nothing. Once Skye wakes up she is told about the Wolf program. She is not informed of who is in it. The first and injection of the Wolf serum starts to form the mental and emotional bonds with the other wolves. This makes Skye seek out comfort from the other wolves. Skye is ashamed of what she is becoming and told Natasha that she will no longer will make up with her. Natasha is worried as they haven't had their annual meet up in the last 6 months. After a tough mission Skye goes and sits beside May in the cockpit. May see's that Skye is anxious and fiddling with her hands in the copilot seat. May then asks Skye if she has been denying herself the comfort she is craving. Skye relents and tells me that she feels uncomfortable seeking comfort due to her prior homes in the system. May then hugs Skye and tells her that she needs become fit or the ceremony went work and she will die. After a while Skye falls asleep in the cockpit and May carry her to May's Room. Skye wakes up and snuggles in closer to her pillow. May asks her how she is feeling. Skye realizes that her pillow is not a pillow it is May. Skye apologizes and tries to get up but says that she is feeling much better today. May tells her not to apologies. May informs Skye that as she is unable to seek out comfort on her own it will now be mandatory for Skye to sleep in May's Room. So that Skye is able to speak freely and feel freely on the bus Ward is replaced by Bobbi Morse who is also a Wolf. May notices Skye's embarrassment and tells her not to be and tells Daisy that she had the same apprehension during her transformation. Skye then continues to receive the Wolf serum injections and continues to sleep in May's Room. Natasha grows increasingly worried and continues to message Skye trying to get her to respond. When a month has passed from the first injection Skye is informed that they will be travelling to the triskelion to meet the rest of the pack. SA side effect of the last injection Skye is feeling very sick and may and Bobby helped carry her off the bus into the triskelion. May and Bobbi take Skye to the lower levels where the pack resides in the Triskelion that is not known to anyone not in the pack or not Fury. Skye is placed in a May's Room and is left to sleep it off with May watching over her. When Skye wakes she's scared as her surroundings on familiar but she sees May and calms down. May explains to her that it is finally time to meet the pack and they are in the main lounge waiting for her. Skye takes a minute to steel herself and walks out into the lounge looking at the ground. Ask the exclaims Daisy and her head snaps up. Slowly Daisy says Natasha? Both girls in run toward each other and embrace each other kissing furiously. Everyone is looking at them in shock and Natasha says to Daisy you didn't tell them? Natasha then gets everyone to sit on the couch with Daisy wrapped in her arms on her lap with her head tucked into Natasha's neck. Natasha then informs them of Daisy story with Daisy adding a few details about why she didn't reveal her identity on the bus. They all forgive Daisy and Natasha explains that Daisy is the one she would go to meet and have sex with (a condition her soulmate had to live with). The pack then informs Daisy of the different soulmate bonds that currently exist. Izzy, Victoria and Sharon. May and Bobbi. Fitz and Simmons. Maria and Natasha. Daisy is then told that when they transform for the first time they get their soul mates names on their body. She is then told they want her to transform as soon as possible. They all then get on the elevator and go down one floor to the wolf gym where they can run freely in their wolf forms. Everyone transforms then they use the mind link to help Daisy to transform. Daisy feels a searing pain along with Natasha, Maria, Bobbi and May. The pain fades and they play in their wolf forms. When they transform back Daisy has Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill, Bobbi Morse and Melinda May written on her body. It is explained to her that they also have her name as Daisy Johnson as it is the chosen name you go by that is written on the skin.


End file.
